


Quarantine

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Quarantine, Romance, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler was on the brink of making it back to the Doctor when everything went wrong. To keep her sanity, a seemingly relaxing vacation should be the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the start of a new Alec/Rose story!
> 
> P.S. I do not own anything (besides the plot)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose breathed in the salty sea air as she drove down the Dorset coast in her new silver Mercedes convertible – a gift from Pete, seeing as she never would have bought such a vehicle for herself. It was hardly practical, but rather pretty. She was sure it was presented to her out of pity ever since the cannon stopped working and the stars came back. She was still reeling from the night she had finally made it back; from seeing the Doctor on the other side of the abandoned street with his newest companion Donna Noble. She could still vividly recall the pure unadulterated joy on his face as they ran toward each other and then the surprise and fear as the Dalek fired at him from the side. She remembered running faster as he fell to the ground and then-

 

She was back at Torchwood.

 

Jake had caught a signal of her distress through the vitals shown on a screen provided by Owen and pulled her back. She was furious, not knowing if the Doctor was dead or if she could get back. She waited anxiously for the cannon to recharge, but time worked differently in Pete’s World. By the time it was ready, the walls were already sealed.

 

She remembered how her mother had burst through the doors exactly five and a half hours later, telling her the tale of how the Doctor had dropped her off at Bad Wolf Bay – Mickey had elected to stay back in their original universe – and about a half human Doctor that had died during the final farewells. His human anatomy couldn’t handle the Time Lord power and his body gave out. She explained how badly the Doctor wanted to get to her, but there was simply not enough time. The TARDIS couldn’t fly in this universe and the walls were going to close within minutes. Jackie tried to console her by telling her how painful it was for the man to leave without her, how broken he looked. Unsurprisingly, it only made her feel worse.

 

This was all only three weeks ago, so it was no surprise she was still slightly unstable from the experience. Pete had put her on personal leave, no exceptions, and had rented out a lovely beach house in a small town called Broadchurch. He was surprised when she not only kept from putting up a fight, but welcomed the idea of a change of scenery. She had not been to the ocean – at least not on Earth – since she was young and suddenly realized how much she missed it. She could barely remember the feel of warm grainy sand between her toes and the overwhelming taste of the salt water.

 

She was surprised at the serene feeling that washed over her as her senses were taken over. She felt as though she might be able to truly relax in the unfamiliar environment, to take a break from being Rose, defender of the Earth. In Broadchurch she would simply be Rose, tourist extraordinaire – or perhaps Rose, Vitex heiress, depending on who read the tabloids. That she could handle, though. It was a different part of her life, a character she had to create without the influence of the Doctor. It was an elaborate acting scheme, this version of her, and just what she needed to break away from reality.

 

The exit for Broadchurch quickly approached and she got off. She had to drive a couple miles before she reached the actual town itself and she was instantly charmed by the small local shops. It was obviously a close knit town with how locals approached one another comfortably on the sidewalks everywhere she looked. She glanced at her GPS and kept a close lookout for the drive that would lead to her temporary home. She had seen pictures on the realty site, but one could never fully enjoy the view through a couple of photos. When she finally came across the long driveway, she was about two miles away from the actual town, which would come in handy to keep away from prying eyes. She felt a small smile creep on her face as the home came into view. It was a decent sized 18th century luxury cottage that was slightly hidden from view with lush trees. It was two stories with wings, though not too large. The layout was gray brick and there were a decent amount of tinted windows. It was gorgeous, if a bit posh for her taste.

 

Rose spent the next couple of hours exploring in and around the house. It was much too large for her alone, with three bedrooms and multiple bathrooms. The furniture in the bedrooms and living rooms were Victorian style and the kitchen had been modernized with dark marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. The sliding glass back doors opened up to a cherry wood deck, which then led down to a lush garden. There was a stone trail that led to a small event pavilion, already set up with a full stock bar. Once the garden stopped, it trailed into a small private beach. She had elected to spend some time walking around at the water’s edge, keeping her mind as blank as possible.

 

Once it was around supper time she freshened up, changing into a periwinkle summer dress and a pair of sensible flats. She kept her light makeup on from the drive and ran a brush quickly through her hair before heading out the door and driving back into town. There were less people on the sidewalks due to the time, so it was easy for her to make it into a small kitschy diner without grasping too much attention. She had been craving a nice steaming pile of chips the whole ride up; the moment the plate was sat in front of her, she tucked in.

 

Without much else to do while dining, she checked her emails on her phone. She knew her mother would most likely call when she felt, but Pete had promised to keep her updated on Torchwood events through writing. She wasn’t the least bit surprised that no new emails had come in; she had, after all, just left. Without much else to occupy her, she sighed and glanced around the diner. There were a few tables occupied besides hers, though they were mostly filled with teenagers enjoying the faux sense of freedom. Rose found herself subconsciously eavesdropping on their conversations, a small smile breaking out on her face at the seemingly miniscule issues these children find to be so disastrous. A part of her dearly missed those days.

 

Once her stomach was full, she quickly paid for her meal and headed out the door. It was only around 8 o’clock, so she decided to take a short stroll on the boardwalk across the road. London was so infinitesimally different from Broadchurch, while only drew her in more. She wanted to take in everything, to really experience what it means to be part of such a community. Granted, she did not expect everyone to welcome her with open arms. She knew a murder child concerning a local man had just ended and was sure tourists bounded in to see the action.

 

Rose was startled out of her thoughts when a graying and portly man knocked into her rather violently. Instincts kicked in and she reached for an imaginary holstered weapon. She internally chastised herself and ran after the man, who was stumbling into a small alley. There was no one else paying any heed, so she discreetly snuck in after him. She was surprised to see him seizing on the ground.

 

“Shit.” Rose quickly dashed forward and kept the man’s head to the side so he wouldn’t bite his tongue and took her phone out of her purse. There wasn’t much she could do in a situation like this, so calling the police was her best option. Once she dialed 999, she moved her eyes back to his now still form. She gave her details and explained the situation, then got comfortable to wait for the ambulance to arrive after reaching over to check his pulse – it was faint, but there.

 

Flashing lights appeared in her peripheral view as the ambulance stopped right outside the alleyway. She looked up as two paramedics jumped out of the vehicle to rush over to her. She quickly reiterated what had happened and then got out of the way. Once she was thanked and dismissed she got back to her car and went to her temporary home.

 

The Doctor was right; she was damn jeopardy friendly.

 

oOo

 

Rose woke the next morning to the doorbell. She groaned and slid out of bed before pulling on a silk dressing gown and heading down the stairs to the door. She threw it open haphazardly. “Yes?” She rubbed her eyes to help clear her sleep-addled vision.

 

“Miss Tyler? I’m Detective Inspector Hardy. I’ve come about the episode you witnessed last night. May I come in?” The detective looked at her imploringly, his polite gestures obviously only a consideration.

 

Rose stared up at the man in front of her, not moving aside. No, her mind was otherwise occupied because this man in front of her was no detective.

 

It was the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!

No, not the Doctor. He was Scottish, first of all. Even if he was faking it - much like he had done those years ago - he wouldn’t be hiding it from her. Not after everything her mother had said. 

 

No, this man was  _ not _ the Doctor. 

 

“Miss Tyler? May I come in?”

 

Rose startled out of her thoughts and blinked up at the man. “Oh! Yes, right. Of course. Please.” She looked down and moved aside for him. When he passed by her, she glanced up to watch. Not only did this man have the Doctor’s face, but the same build as well. Different fashion sense, though, by his ill fitted suit and unstyled hair. She cleared her throat and hurried ahead to invite him into the sitting room. “So, you’re here about the man from last night? Is he all right?”

 

Alec’s jaw clenched as he stood next to the couch. “He’s dead.” 

 

Rose’s eyes widened at the statement and how bluntly he had revealed it. “O-oh. God, that’s horrible.” She ran a hand through her hair, brow furrowed. She could have done more. Maybe if she had checked him over more thoroughly…

 

“It’s not your fault, Miss Tyler.” 

 

Her eyes darted over to him in surprise. “I didn’t-”

 

“Detective.” One side of his mouth turned up slightly, but only for a moment. “Now, I just need to ask you a few questions. The effects were biological, but it doesn’t rule out foul play.”

 

Rose nodded. “Yes, of course. Anything you need. Oh!” She perked up as she realized how rude she’d been, considering the circumstances. “Uh, would you like some tea? Sorry about that. I’ll just go…” she could hear him calmly call out that he was fine, but she needed to allow herself a moment to breathe. Once the kettle was put on, she leaned against the counter heavily with unshed tears clouding her vision. “Blimey.” She took a few deep breaths and waited for the kettle to boil. How could this man be real? It didn’t make sense to have a parallel version of the Doctor, even if it was a human version. Once the kettle clicked off, she quickly collected herself and made two cups, putting them on a tray with milk and sugar. 

 

When she reentered the sitting room Alec looked up. “I was fine without tea.”

 

Rose shrugged and sat the tray down in front of him, not bothering picking up her own cup. “Still, proper manners.” 

 

They both sat in silence as Alec fixed his tea to his liking. Rose watched like a hawk, seeing if his preference reflected the Doctor’s. She was both satisfied and upset when he stuck with one sugar and a splash of milk, much different from what his counterpart chose. Once he was done, Alec straightened and set his gaze on Rose. “Let’s start with a recap of last night’s events.” He kept his face void of emotion and his gaze intensely on her. 

 

Rose swallowed visibly and looked down. “Um...the man, he was acting rather incoherent. Soon after, he began seizing. I took the regular precautions and then called an ambulance. Not much more to it.” She winced at how ineloquent she was being. 

 

Alec stayed silent for a moment, waiting for her to look up at him. When she didn’t, he cleared his throat. “You know, avoiding my gaze makes you seem rather suspicious.” 

 

Rose blinked and looked up at him slowly. “I’m sorry. It’s not that, I swear.”

 

He looked her up and down suspiciously and then pulled out a small black notebook. After jotting a few notes, he looked back to her. “Anything else? Details are important, Miss Tyler.”    
  


After some time of recounting as well as she could, the DI felt he had enough for the evening. He stood up and placed his notebook back in his coat pocket. “That should be all. We’ll be in touch.”

 

Rose nodded, biting her lip nervously. “You, uh, you said there was a chance of foul play. Any ideas about that?”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow slightly. “That’s on a need to know basis. Good day, Miss Tyler.” 

 

Rose nodded silently, not in the mood to push. “Well, good night Detective.” She led him to the door and opened it. 

 

He nodded to her and headed out the door. 

 

Once he made it to his car, Rose slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it and let out a long breath. There was no way she could stay here now. 

 

oOo

 

Alec sighed as he went through the recent case file on his desk. After his meeting with Rose, he was starting to feel a bit on edge. The woman had been acting rather strangely during his visit and with the suspicion of foul play, he couldn’t rule her out as a suspect.

 

“Hardy?” 

 

Alec looked up to see DS Ellie Miller leaning lightly against his cracked open door. He hummed to acknowledge her presence and then turned back to the file. 

 

Ellie rolled her eyes, but continued. “There’s been another incident. It’s Annabeth Perkins. She’s in hospital now, so whatever this thing is, it’s not exclusively fatal.”

 

Alec nodded and stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “You could’ve described everything on the way to the hospital, Miller. You’re losing your touch.” He brushed past her. 

 

Ellie made a face at his back and then followed him out. “You’re driving.” 

 

“You’re taking my reinstated license rather for granted.” 

 

“No,  _ you’re _ paying me back for all that gas I used up on you.” 

 

“Oh come on-” Alec was cut off by Ellie’s work phone ringing.

 

“Hospital.” She turned away and took the call, speaking in low tones. When she hung up, she looked back at Hardy with a sigh. “Change of plans. Annabeth’s gone. Whatever this virus is, it kills at different paces.”

 

Alec nodded, jaw set. “Looks like we’re paying a different sort of visit, then.”

 

oOo

 

Rose began to throw her clothing haphazardly back into her suitcase. She figured she could get out of town within the hour, considering she hadn’t really settled into the cottage yet. It was the only option, in her mind. She couldn’t keep her mind from going back to DI Hardy. How was it possible that this ordinary - if a bit grumpy - human man looked exactly like the Doctor? How did it make any sense that she would end up in the one town with said man? 

 

It wasn’t fair. She figured she’d been through enough at this point, but apparently fate had other plans. 

 

She could change that now, though. Pick up and never look back. Maybe go on a charity excursion. Really go off the grid while putting her understated Torchwood skills to use. Anything to take this town off her mind. 

 

“ _ -just in, a second death in Broadchurch. _ ”

 

Rose snapped her head up to the small flat screen television mounted on her bedroom wall.

 

“ _ Reasoning is being kept under wraps, according to the Wessex police department. It is advised to take extra caution, despite this. _ ”

 

Rose dropped the shirt in her hand. Another death with the same cover story. She shook her head and picked the garment back up. She could leave it to the police, they were more than capable.

 

Probably. 

 

She sighed and sat down, staring at the television with dull eyes. Perhaps she couldn’t leave just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! Took me a bit to get in the groove as I finished up another story. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Bloody rain.” Rose pulled slowly into the hospital parking lot, windshield wipers going at full speed. She forgot that it rained more on the coast and it didn’t help that it was so sudden. She pulled into the closest spot she could and made a run for the door. 

 

Once she was inside, a smiley woman with gray-blonde hair greeted her warmly. Rose nodded toward her and pulled out her spare psychic paper - she didn’t want to get Torchwood involved if it was unnecessary. Although many don’t know what the organization is fully for, the name is still rather prominent among the police force. “Could you point me toward the morgue?”

 

The woman looked over her ID and then offered up a series of directions. Rose took them graciously and then made her way to the elevator. Once she was inside and had pressed the button for the ground floor, she breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since the incident at Canary Wharf, she’d been cautious to look for psychic training. The elevator dinged and opened to her floor and when she walked out, she was glad to see signs to point her in the right direction. She stepped inside the room and went over to the designated body while pulling out her portable body scanner. 

 

“-telling you, Miller. There’s no way this is…” Alec Hardy dropped off as he walked in the room to see Rose.

 

Rose swiveled around with wide eyes. The last thing she needed was for this Doctor lookalike to show up. 

 

Alec’s eyes turned suspicious as he walked farther into the room, followed by a woman with short curly hair. “Ms. Tyler. What has you down here?”

 

Rose cleared her throat and stood tall. “I have authorization.” 

 

He moved forward and holds out his hand. The woman’s slightly nervous nature, similar to when he saw her, left him cautious. “Let’s see it, then.” 

 

She sighed sharply and pulled out the psychic paper, handing it to him. She forced herself to put on a stoic expression as he looked over the blank paper. It comforted her that he seemed to think he was actually reading something; she idly thought what the paper had come up with. When he handed it back with a murmur of “bloody MI5” under his breath, she felt more comfortable in her faux position. “As you can see, I have it under control. This is under federal investigation now.” 

 

Alec’s jaw dimpled in agitation. “With all due respect  _ Agent _ Tyler, we know the area better than you. We are essential.”

 

“And...I don’t mean any offense by this...but how does the Vitex heiress become part of MI5?” Ellie moved around Alec to stand in Rose’s view. She had read about the woman in enough rags to see her as simply a fashion icon with a large bank account. This new development rather boggled the mind.

 

Rose smiled politely at the woman. Despite the intrusive question, she seemed nice enough in how she carried herself. “Never liked the business world. Rather help people.” She glanced over at Alec. She knew he was right, she didn’t know the area; as much as she hated the idea, she needed them. “I see your point. How about we continue our own separate investigations and reconvene when anything new comes up?”  _ Please agree,  _ she thought to herself. Just looking at him was causing a deep pain in her chest. 

 

Alec looked her over with cross arms. Ellie elbowed him and send a disapproving look his way before smiling brightly at Rose. “Sounds great. Hope to see you soon.” 

 

Rose nodded once, keeping up a professional facade. “I’ll just scan the body quickly and then be out of your way.” She moved the scanner over the body, keeping it as concealed as possible. She knew neither of them would have been privy to such technology and didn’t want to raise questions. 

 

Alec looked her over from his place near the door. “Is this why you’re here? I don’t see how you could have come in  _ just _ as the first victim came around.” He scowled at her back.

 

Rose looked over her shoulder briefly before turning back to her task. “I didn’t lie. I’m really here on vacation. These things happen.” _Jeopardy friendly_ comes to mind, but she pushes the memories back. She finished her scan and turned around with a tight smile. “Alright, I’m all set. You can…” she motioned toward the body and then moved past them as quickly as she could. Once she was out of the room, she finally felt like she could breathe. 

 

This was going to be a long investigation.

 

oOo

 

“This makes no sense. How can there be nothing?!” Alec slammed down the pathologist’s results on his desk in irritation. 

 

Ellie flopped down in a chair on the other side of the desk. “Whatever this thing is, it mimics some form of illness. Whoever used this -  _ if _ someone did - they knew what they were doing.” 

 

Alec rubbed his hands down his face and swiveled his chair part way. “What was that thing that Agent Tyler used?”

 

Ellie shrugged tiredly from her spot. It was nearing midnight and she wanted nothing more than to get home to the kids and sleep. “We’ll find out in the morning. There’s not much more we can do right now.”

 

Alec stood and began gathering the documents. “I’m going to go see her. Maybe she’s having better luck.”

 

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “You’re going over there at midnight? C’mon, Alec.”

 

“I thought I told you not to call me that.”’

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.  _ Sir _ . Still,” she sent him a sly grin. “Midnight? She might get other ideas.” 

 

He sent her an unimpressed look. “Miller.” His tone had warning.

 

“Is it the blonde hair?” She finally seemed to wake up, leaning against the desk with a grin. 

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “In case you hadn’t noticed, my ex wife is a brunette.”

 

“Tastes change. What about Becca Fisher?”

 

His eyes widened. “How the hell did you find out about  _ that _ ?”

 

“Small town.”

 

“Bloody hell,” he muttered under his breath while pinching the bridge of his nose. “I was in a...vulnerable state. Leave it alone.” He headed toward the door without looking back. “Now I’m going to actually do  _ work _ . Go home, Miller.”

 

oOo

 

Rose looked over the results on her laptop, reading through it multiple times. She swallowed nervously while reading through the results, feeling sick to her stomach. “ _ Shit _ ,” she swore as she turned from the computer to pace around. This computer had to be wrong. Then again, this exact virus was one that Torchwood had been expecting to show up within the next ten years; she just didn’t think it’d be so  _ soon _ . At this point she knew she had to let Torchwood in on the analysis. It wasn’t something she could do alone. 

 

Before she could pull out her cell phone, the doorbell rang. She looked at the time, which caused her brow to furrow in confusion. The only person that would be coming at this time at night would be-

 

Her stomach dropped. She sighed and reluctantly walked over to the door, mentally preparing herself for who was on the other side.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec shuffled his feet as he waited for Rose to answer the door. With the amount of time it was taking her, he was starting to see the error of his ways; just before he decided to leave, he was greeted by a swish of air and a worn-looking Rose. “Agent Tyler. Took some time to answer the door.” He instantly regretted the words, but kept silent. 

 

Rose sent a rueful glare his way. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s not like it’s  _ bloody midnight _ or anything.” She rubbed her eyes and sighed. “What do you want, detective?”

 

“Luck doesn’t seem to be in our favor down at the station. With two people down already, I needed to check in with you.”

 

Rose sighed, but nodded. “I’m still waiting on some data; it won’t be ready until tomorrow, I’m afraid.” She knew she couldn’t tell him anything until she got in contact with Torchwood in the morning to relay the information she had found. The illness was extremely contagious and extremely  _ alien _ . 

 

Alec nodded, glancing around awkwardly. “Right. Come to the station tomorrow when you find something.” 

 

As he began to turn, Rose started to feel bad for her icy response. “Did you wanna come in for a cuppa? I just put the kettle on.” 

 

Alec turned back around with raised eyebrows, genuinely surprise at her change in demeanor. “Ah, thanks. Aye, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck and followed her into the house. Usually he would have refused, but felt it would be good time to figure her out. “Your father set you up here?”

 

Rose blinked in surprise at his rather tactless question, but shook it off. “What sort of tea do you want? I have a rather large variety.”

 

“Just give me what you’re having.”

 

She nodded. “You know where the sitting room is. I’ll meet you in there.” She hurried to the kitchen to make up their cups with some jasmine tea she’d already had out in preparation. She filled a tray with some biscuits, sugar, milk, and the tea and headed out to the sitting room. Alec was already dozing on her couch. “If you’re tired, you don’t have to stay.”

 

Alec jumped slightly and blinked the sleepiness away, ignoring her statement. He took a mug without and fixed it to his liking. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” She fixed up her own and sat down next to him. “So, nothing came up at the station?”

 

He shook his head after taking a sip. “Whatever this thing is, it’s not showing up on our sensors. Perhaps some sort of new poison.” 

 

“Mm, maybe.” Rose kept her eyes trained on her mug so as not to give anything away. “Hopefully I have better luck.” 

 

“Perhaps I should go with you.”

 

Rose blinked at him in surprise. “Sorry?” 

 

He shrugged and took a sip of his tea. “So we can have someone from around here in the know. Keep track and all that.”

 

Suddenly it clicked. She knew exactly what he was doing. “You mean so you can check up on us. Make sure we’re not ‘stealing’ your case?” She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

 

“If that’s how you’re taking it, that’s your own problem.” He leveled a stare with her, his mouth set in a frown. 

 

Her eyes narrowed as time passed. “Sorry, it’s confidential. No unauthorized personnel allowed.” His request doubled with the time of night were quickly catching up to her. She didn’t have the patience to deal with him for much longer so she stood, grabbing the tray that Alec had set on her coffee table a bit too forcefully. “I’m rather tired and I’m sure you need to report back. I’ll come see you once I have new information.” She sent a tight smile his way and hurried to the kitchen, hoping to hear the sound of her front door in the near future. When it still didn’t come after taking her time with cleaning the dishes she sighed and turned to go back out, only to be startled by the appearance of Alec in the doorway. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“I look forward to hearing from you  _ tomorrow _ . Now, I’ll get out of your hair.” He offered up an obvious fake smile and disappeared from view.

 

Rose let out a sigh of relief when the front door slammed closed. Now she had to attempt rest while preparing for the morning.

 

oOo

 

Everything was packed and ready by 8 o’clock sharp for Rose Tyler. After dealing with Alec for even the small amount of time she was here, she was ready to go home. Even though it was only a short trip, it was bound to offer some relaxation ( _ what this bloody vacation was meant for,  _ she thought to herself). After double checking everything in the house, she made a quick call to Torchwood to confirm her arrival and then headed down the road. 

 

She couldn’t have made it a half mile away from town before familiar buildings began to pass by. Believing she had simply been imagining similarities between the building passing her by and the Broadchurch shops, she continued on. 

 

Another half mile and the same buildings appeared again.    
  


“What…?” Rose pulled into the news station and hurried into the building. A young man with dark brown hair startled at her sudden entrance. “Where am I?” She knew the question seemed crazy, but she becoming too scared to care. 

 

“Ah...Broadchurch, ma’am. Wait..aren’t you-” Before he could continue, she was out the door.   
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

After she got in her car, she dialed her father’s number with shaky hands. Her stomach dropped when the only answer was static. “Shit,” she muttered before throwing her phone in the passenger seat. She wondered if things could get any worse and then promptly knocked on the polished wood of the inner door with a twitch of her lips. “Better safe than sorry,” she spoke to no one. It caused her to rub her eyes and shake her head wearily. 

 

After calming herself down, she sighed and put the vehicle in drive. She knew where she had to go; what she had to explain, no matter how much she didn’t want to. 

 

It was going to be a long day. 

 

oOo

 

Rose pulled into the station parking lot, swallowing her nerves. She bit her lip and stayed in the car for another few minutes before letting out a breath and exiting, taking her time walking up to the glass doors. She  _ really _ didn’t want to do this. The only thing that kept her going was reminding herself that this wasn’t something she could handle alone. 

 

She forced herself to push through the doors and walked briskly to the front desk, flashing the psychic paper. The police officer’s eyes widened and she motioned for Rose to move into the squad room. 

 

The first person to look up was Ellie, whose desk was positioned to face the door. “Rose? Everything all right?” She stood and walked over to Rose, dropping her voice. “Did you find something.”

 

Rose sighed tiredly and offered a weary smile. “Let’s find DI Hardy. I think we all have some things to discuss.” 

 

Ellie furrowed her brow but complied, leading her to Alec’s office. Ellie knocked on the door and pushed it open a sliver, letting him know that Rose was here. After a muffled reply, both women entered the office. 

 

Rose closed the door and then glanced at the open blinds. With some consideration, she drew them shut. 

 

“I take it this is rather important.” Alec stared at the blinds pointedly as he folded his hands in his lap, not bothering to get up from his chair. 

 

Rose squared her jaw and held her head high. “Much more than that.” She looked  between the two. “Before I begin, I need both of your words that what I tell you will not leave this office. Not even your chief superintendent. This  _ cannot _ get out. It will only cause panic.” She gave them both heavy looks to try and get her point across. When they both nodded, Alec a bit more reluctantly, she gave them one nod back in acknowledgment. “Let me start out by saying what I’m about to tell you might not make sense. At least, not without a  _ very _ open mind.” She smirked at this, trying to lighten the situation. To be able to proceed, she put herself in the Doctor’s shoes. How would he do this? 

 

Alec cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “Whenever you’re ready, Agent Tyler.” 

 

Rose shot him a look and then started. “First, I don’t work for MI5. I work for an organization known as Torchwood.”

 

Ellie’s eyes became unfocused as she tried to remember where she’d heard the name. “Wait...no, I’ve seen that name before. When I was sent to London, I remember seeing it on a file.” 

 

Rose nodded once. “London seems to be a hotspot for us. Also, Cardiff.”

 

Alec rose an eyebrow. “Cardiff?”

 

Rose snorted and nodded. “I know, right? Anyway, you might’ve heard of it but I can assure that neither of you know what we really do. It’s a bit...confidential. Well, I say a bit but I mean  _ a lot _ .” She cut herself off then, feeling she’s gone a bit  _ too _ Doctor. “Ah, anyway. The reason we’re so confidential is because our expertise could be considered rather...science fiction.”

 

“What, like aliens?” Alec looked less than impressed.

 

Rose stared him right in the eyes, keeping her face straight. “Exactly like aliens.” 

 

“You’re taking the mickey out of us,” Ellie said with disbelief in her voice. She hadn’t gotten to know Rose as much as Alec had, making her wonder if the woman had some screws loose. “Aliens don’t exist.” 

 

Rose sighed and looked toward her. She knew what it was like to have this sort of information thrust on oneself; she was once in that position. At least she had proof in front of her eyes. Though, if she was being honest with herself, there was a good chance that she had gotten the worse end. “I know it sounds barmy, I get that. I thought so, too. I wouldn’t be puttin’ this on you if there was another option. Thing is, when I tried to leave the city it was like some sort of force was keeping me here. No matter where I tried to drive, I’d always end up back here in Broadchurch.”

 

“So, you’re telling us that we’re stuck in...what? Some sort of time loop?” Alec snorted. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “No, that’s not what I’m saying at all. If we were in a time loop it’d be more  _ Groundhog Day.  _ This is more like...have you read  _ Under the Dome  _ by Stephen King?” She knew it existed thanks to reading it in this universe. Luckily they hadn’t turned it into a television series.

 

“I have.” 

 

Both Alec and Rose looked at Ellie in surprise. 

 

She gave them both defensive looks, crossing her arms over her chest. “What, I can’t like horror?”

 

Before Alec could respond, Rose went on. “Anyway, it almost seems like that. Except instead of a giant dome, it’s some sort of...the only thing I can think of is some sort of interuniversal transporting rift.” When both of the detectives looked at her, completely lost, she waved it off. “Point is, no one can get out and I can bet you that no one can get in. I tried to call Torchwood but all I got was static.” 

 

Alec immediately pulled out his phone to test her theory. When he tried to call his daughter came to the same results, he sighed and threw the phone on his desk. “So we can’t call out. Doesn’t mean I believe that we’re locked in Broadchurch.”

 

Rose sighed in aggravation. “Don’t believe me? Go find out for yourself.” 

 

Alec looked at Ellie. “We’re going for a drive.” When he noticed Rose looking at him strangely, he responded, “Can’t drive for a while. Don’t worry about why.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to defend himself as if he cared what Rose thought of him. He pushed aside his thoughts, holding to the fact that the woman believed in bloody  _ aliens. _ “We’ll be back.”

 

Rose watched as they left, Ellie a bit reluctantly and with a rather nasty look Alec’s way, and then sat in the chair Alec had previously occupied. She sighed and began to snoop around his desk and computer to relieve her boredom, only feeling slightly bad for it.

 

oOo

 

The moment Ellie and Alec were outside of the police station, she whacked his arm. “Blood wanker.”

 

He shot her a look and tugged on the passenger door impatiently. “I’ll probably regret asking, but what the hell was that for?”

 

Ellie barked out a disbelieving laugh and unlocked the car, pulling her own door open with a bit too much force. “Where should I start? First of all, I told you I’m not your bloody taxi driver. Second of all, you just left Agent Tyler in your office alone.”

 

“so you suspect her of something?”

 

She looked at him like he was missing a few brain cells. “No, you dunce. It would’ve been common courtesy to invite her along.”

 

“You could have invited her.” 

 

“I don’t know her that well! And I’m not the one who bothered at at  _ twelve o’clock in the morning _ . Honestly, I’m beginning to think you’re a lost cause.” She then kept silent and turned on the ignition and then put the car in drive, finished with her rant.

 

“She let me in.” He shrugged.

 

Ellie glanced his way and shook her head. “Because she’s a decent human being. Unlike some people.”

 

Alec huffed and looked out the window. “Your constant nagging gets a bit redundant.”

 

“I swear, I’ll throw you out of this car right now! You just wait-”

 

“Didn’t we just pass the news station?” Alec  looked out the window with his brow furrowed, watching as they drove by the place once again. 

 

Ellie pulled into the next parking lot in confusion. “That can’t be possible. We barely made it out of Broadchurch, maybe your memory just isn’t what it used to be.” 

 

“Start driving again. Be on the lookout.” He hadn’t even seemed to hear her, so engulfed in his discovery. Or rather, Rose’s. 

 

Ellie pulled back onto the road and drove away from Broadchurch. It was only a couple minutes before they were passing the news station again. She pulled back into the same parking lot and put the car in park. Both of them looked at each other with equally flabbergasted expressions. 

 

oOo

 

When Alec and Ellie entered the office, Rose perked up. “You see what I mean.”

 

Alec rubbed a hand over his face and walked around the desk, leaning against it next to Rose. He didn’t make her get up. “Where do we go from here? We obviously can’t tell the citizens - there’ll be mass panic.” 

 

Rose looked between the two. “To be honest, we might have to. Or at least, a  _ version _ of the truth since someone’s bound to figure it out anyway. We should set up blocks at all of the Broadchurch exit points so we can keep this in our control for as long as possible.”

 

Ellie nodded and headed back toward the door. “I’ll get on it.”

 

Rose smiled kindly. “Thank you.” 

 

Once the door was closed and Alec and Rose were alone, he looked her over. “Is that why you try so hard not to look at me? You were afraid of giving too much away?”

 

She swallowed, her eyes growing sad. “Not...not exactly.” 

 

He nodded slowly, looking toward the ground. “Would you tell the truth if I asked you why?”

 

Rose contemplated over his statement. Should she? Would it creep him out? At the same time, it might make her feel better to have it out in the open. “It’s just...you look  _ exactly  _ like someone I knew. Very well.” 

 

“A boyfriend?”

 

Rose let out a small laugh at that, caught up in memories. “It was more than that. I don’t really know how to describe it.”

 

Alec nodded, deciding whether or not to voice his next question. In the end, curiosity gave way. “Is he dead?” 

 

Her eyes darted to him in surprise, but her shook her head. “It’s one of those alien things. He’s not dead, but circumstances have kept us apart. Forever.” 

 

He bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to think about some sort of outer space lover traipsing around with his face. He didn’t blame her, of course. How could he? He was all too familiar with heartbreak. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Rose seemed just as surprised by this as his last statement. She bit her lip and smiled. “Thanks.” 

 

After a moment of comfortable silence, both caught up in their thoughts, Alec pushed back from the desk. “Let’s go over a plan.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it’s been forever since I’ve updated this. Re-watching Broadchurch has put me in the mood.

 

Alec rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and irritation. “So, what? We just lie around like sitting ducks?” **  
**

Rose dropped down on the couch in Alec’s office, feeling just as tired. “We have no choice. There has to be a quarantine, but it has to be done _discreetly_. These sorts of things don’t go well in the public.”

Alec sighed and stared out into space, thinking. “So, tell me again about this...virus. How contagious are we talking?”

“Very. If I can have access to your labs, I could probably create a makeshift antidote, but it’d only help for so long. I’d need access to Torchwood to fully heal someone.”

“So we’re helpless. Fan- _bloody_ -tastic.” He rolled his eyes and glared at the desk as they dropped into silence.

After a while, Rose cleared her throat. “I know this is a lot to take in; I’m going to do everything I can to keep this town safe. The world safe. Always have.” She set her jaw and lifted her chin.

Alec stared at her, contemplating. “You can’t just take over. This is our jurisdiction.”

She blinked in surprise and then let out a harsh laugh. “You’re kidding, right? You think you’re even a _little_ qualified for something like this? I’ll accept help and your people can take credit for my work, everyone will most likely feel safer that way, but don’t you _dare_ try and play that game with me. I’m here to help.”

“Well then, enough fighting with me. Thought you were good at your job.” He stood and walked out the glass door.

Rose watched him go, flabbergasted. She was sure they were breaking through his moods. “At least I won’t be gettin’ him mixed up with the Doctor,” she muttered to herself and moved to follow him, a frown planted firmly on her lips. “DI Hardy? Where the hell are you?”  She scanned the area, but the man was nowhere in sight.

A door toward the back of the room suddenly slammed open and Alec appeared. “Aren’t you coming?”

She rolled her eyes but followed him through the hall. “Labs?”

“Where else would I be taking you?”

At his flippant tone, she grabbed onto his arm and stopped them in place. Her patience was quickly wearing thin. “Okay, you might get away with these sudden mood swings with your colleagues, but it’s not gonna fly with me. I want you to keep in mind that if I wanted to exclude the whole bloody police force, _I could_. I could leave you lot completely in the dark and laugh when you blow a blood vessel in your stupid forehead!” By the end of her rant she was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed.

The corner of Alec’s lips quirked slightly at her outburst. “Got that outta your system, then?” When she glared at him menacingly, he held up his hands in defense. “All right. From now on, we work together.” When she didn’t move, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m...sorry.”

Rose stared at him for another moment and then nodded once. “Right. Let’s go.”

Once they were in the lab, Rose immediately went over to the glass cabinet of various medicines.

“So, how exactly will this vaccine work?”

“It’s not a vaccine. Vaccines are used before the illness. This will just ward off symptoms for a bit before I can get the actual medication.” She worked while talking, glad for her honed multitasking skills. Her memory was sharp, recalling when Owen made the same solution when the scientists were still developing the antidote, and for that she was thankful.

Feeling a bit useless, Alec peered over Rose’s shoulder curiously. “You know it works?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” He continued to watch her in silence, but soon found his gaze drifting up to her focused features. When he’d seen pictures of her on the stray rag every now and again, he’d always assumed ‘rich, brainless brat’. A pretty paparazzi princess living off her father’s wealth. Now, watching her work with such finesse and accuracy on a subject matter most wouldn’t know the first thing about, he almost felt bad.

“All right, we just need to leave this to sit overnight. It should be enough to fill at least ten vials.” She set the beaker inside a small fridge below the table carefully and then clapped her hands together, turning toward Alec. “We should go wait for Ellie to come back.”

Before Alec could respond, a small light flickered on near the ceiling. “Looks like she beat us there.”

Ellie was waiting in Alec’s office when they made it back up, her arms crossed and brow furrowed in agitation. “Bloody Ollie.”

Alec groaned. “Of course,” he muttered. “What’d he do?”

“Before we blocked it off, he’d been trying to go outside of town. Obviously, realized something was up when he _couldn’t_.”

Rose looked between the two. “Who’s Ollie. He have any bearing on the town?”

“He works for the local newspaper,” Alec grumbled before plopping heavily down in his chair.

Rose fought back her own groan at that revelation. She knew journalists - she _hated_ journalists. There was bound to be a story in the paper come morning. It was time for damage control. “Right. Do either of you have a personal connection to him?”

Ellie waved her hand slightly. “He’s my nephew.”

Rose smiled at her. “Perfect. I’ve got a plan, but only if you’re comfortable with it.” When Ellie motioned for her to continue, she did. “We’ll all have supper at my place. Ellie, you’ll invite Ollie to meet the new neighbor. You can invite anyone else you have to, as well, if he’d get suspicious by the invitation.”

Ellie thought it over and then nodded. “I’ll invite him and his mum. So, what are you going to do? Try and sweet talk him into keeping quiet?”

Rose shook her head, suddenly turning grim. “Not as such, though it’d be nicer. No, that won’t work.” She looked between the two. “We have to make him feel like he’s had a...psychotic break, for lack of better words. Show him how absurd his allegations are.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, though the idea didn’t exactly turn him off. “You’re going to convince the boy he needs to be sectioned?”

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. “It doesn’t have to go that far. He just needs to feel...invalidated. I don’t like mucking about with people’s heads like this, but we’ve got no choice. Word gets out, chaos ensues.” She let her words sink in before turning back to Ellie. “You all right with this?”

Ellie nodded and bit her lip. “Yeah, all right. I’ll just...go make the call.”


End file.
